


Everyone Gets a Redemption Arc

by SegaBarrett



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Allusion to Freddie's illness, Allusion to past domestic violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Freddie receives a package in Oct 1991.OrBill uses antlers in all of his decorating.





	Everyone Gets a Redemption Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Queen nor do I own Jim or Bill. 
> 
> A/N: I don't even know exactly what this is. ....Enjoy?

“Freddie! Mail for you. Did you order something again? It’s a package.” Jim gently placed the package on Freddie’s nightstand, before heading back out to the garden.

Freddie smiled. He hadn’t ordered anything, but curiosity overtook him and he plucked the little package up anyway, ripping the paper open on the second attempt and watching as a letter tumbled out.

He picked it up, curiosity piqued even more now, and began to read. A few words in, he recognized the hand, though it had been rare to see it.

_“Freddie –_  
I hope this letter finds you well. Weller than me, anyway – the old football injuries have really caught up with me, aha! No pain no gain. I am staying with some family who have been taking very good care of me. I went to the New York Film Festival and ended up at this movie. I was actually able to get a special copy once I told them who I wanted it for – hope you don’t mind. I kind of see myself in one of the characters. I don’t know if I like it. I’m sorry about a lot, Freddie.  
Anyway, I just thought of you. Next time you are in NYC, maybe we can get together. Enjoy the video. It seems like something you might like.  
\- Bill.” 

Freddie put the letter down and proceeded to open the accompanying box. Out tumbled a VHS entitled _Beauty and the Beast_. 

Freddie opened his drawer and placed the letter inside.

He slowly made his way up and pushed the VHS into the VCR, fiddling with the region toggle for a few minutes before the screen lit up. 

He retreated back to his bed and leaned back.

Thinking about the past was an odd thing. That was why he tried not to do it. 

He did like this sort of movie, however.


End file.
